Leia Skywalker & Luke Organa: A New Hope
by LigerTamer100
Summary: A long time ago in the galaxy, far far away. There was a set of twins who were just born but got separated. They are now a farm girl in Tatooine and a prince. They will now see each other with their own eyes for the first time while helping destroy the Death Star, but doesn't know that they are siblings. For now, this is the beginning of their journey.
1. Prologe

Leia Skywalker and Luke Organa: A New Hope

Prologue

It was a really hard day for the two jedis named Obi-Wan & Yoda and a senator named Bail Organa. The sith has been winning over the jedi and no one knows how many left there is in the galaxy, and one of the jedis they once knew turned to the dark side of the force and changed his name to 'Darth Vader', his wife gave birth to twins: A boy named Luke and a girl named Leia. But she sadly died minutes after their birth, the three are now having a meeting at a round table in one of the Tantive IV ships that was on its way to Dagobah to drop off the body of the planet's queen.

"Hidden, safe, the children must be kept." Said the little green jedi to the others.

"We must take them somewhere the sith won't sense their presents." The taller jedi said.

There was then a long pause before Yoda could say anything. "Split up, they should be." He said while he was looking at the senator. Senator Organa immediately replied, "My wife and I will take the boy, we've always talked about adopting a baby boy. He will be loved with us." He was very happy when he said all that, what he and his wife always wanted will finally come true. But Obi-Wan wasn't sure what will happen to the other child, so he had to ask what will happen to him.

"And what about the girl?" The little jedi turned to him and an answer came "To Tattoine, where her father lived."

Obi-Wan nodded as a reply for a few seconds and an idea came and he knows what hes going to do. "I will take the child and watch over her." The jedi and the senator stood up from their chairs and bowed to the little jedi while he was talking, "Until the time is right, disappear we will."

….

Senator Organa arrived at his palace in the planet called Alderaan to see his wife in the living room staring at the scenery after hearing what's been happening with the fall of the jedis and hoping her husbands safe sense he was with the jedi and was on Coruscant, she heard him walk in and she was very happy to see him the way he was before he left. But she also noticed that he was holding a baby in his arms. She had no words, all she could do was smile and sat at where she was at while he was walking up to her and sat down next to her.

"Isn't he precious? We'll raise him as our son and train him to be the prince." He told her. "What's his name?" "His name is Luke, Luke Organa." "Luke? I like that." And together, they started raising the child to be the prince their hoping he would be.

….

Meanwhile, in the planet Tattoine, the bearded jedi knight arrived to the lar homestead where his once padawan lived with his mother that now belongs to his step-brother and his girlfriend lives. They were staring at the sunset when they heard him walking towards them with a baby girl in his arms.

Beru, the girlfriend, walked towards him to see what's up. Obi-Wan handed her the baby and said "Take good care of her, she will be safe here where the new Empire won't find her." Beru understood what he was saying and she took the baby in her arms.

"Does she have a name?" "Leia, Leia Skywalker." He then turned around and heading to the homestead he is going to live in for possibly the rest of his life, and going to keep his promise to watch out for her until it's time for her to learn the ways of the force.


	2. Twenty Years Later

A tall figure was outside fixing a droid, trying to fix some of the part it needed until she looked up into the sky and spotted some bright blue lights with sparkles sparkling around the lights. She was curious what it was, so she pulled out her binoculars to get a closer look. After a few minutes, she rushed to her speeder before turning around to tell the droid to get into gear, but droid couldn't get into gear, instead was coming out. She waved her arm up and left the droid where it was. She hopped into the speeder and drove off to where her friends will be.

When she got to the place where most of her family works at, she hopped out and jogged her way to the place while putting her binoculars back into her pocket. When she walked into the militia, the first thing she notice is one of her friends sitting down with his girlfriend lying on top of her. She walked up to their desk and threw a piece of metal to them, "Come on, shake it up you guys!" She said while clapping her hands together multiple times. Then she noticed a familiar face, she walked up to him to get a closer look "BIGGS!" She shouted as he turned around "Hey! Leia!" Biggs replied and then gave her a hug because it has been a long time since he last saw his friend.

"I didn't know you're back! When did you get here?" "Oh, just now. I didn't expect you to be here today, to be honest." Leia laughed at the comment he just said because she was far away from where everyone was working when he got there. Then she remembered why she came, "Oh I almost forgot! There's a battle going on right here." "Not again!" Briggs said sounding really annoyed that a battle was happening yet again. "Your kidding!" "No really, come on!" They walked outside with another one of her friends with his girlfriend, Leia pointed up to where it was happening. She gave Biggs the binoculars and he looked threw them.

"That's no battle hotshot, their just sitting there. Probably afraid of tanker refueling." He gave the binoculars back to Leia, but she was upset to what he just said. "But there was a lot of firing earlier, HEY!" Her friend's girlfriend took to binoculars from her so she can have a look at the 'battle' herself. "I tell you Leia, the rebellions a long wait from here." Leia turned to Biggs to what he was saying "This planet, too hunk for nothing." He walked away to the inside of the militia so he can see what he can do to help whoever was in there.

"I doubt the Emperor didn't fight to save the system." Said one her friends while he was passing threw her. The only ones left outside was her and her cousin's girlfriend. The girlfriend put down binoculars and shoved them to Leia before she walked back in with the others. "HEY! Watch it!" "Don't worry about it miss showoff." She said and turned back to the entrance of the militia. Leia looked back up at the lights wandering what was happening up there. 'Maybe it's just another one of those pointless battles' she thought to herself.

…..

But it wasn't a pointless battle, above the planet was a battle between the Republic and the Empire. But the Republic lost the battle and most of the rebels are dead and their leader who was the prince of Alderaan, was captured by the stormtroopers who were taking him to see the powerful sith lord: Darth Vader. They met in the middle of the hallway to speak, the prince spoke first.

"Darth Vader, you're the only one who's bold. The Imperial Senate will not let you steal this, when they hear you attacked the diplomat-" "Don't act like your surprised your majesty," Vader interrupted. The prince was surprised on what just happened, no one should interrupt a prince like him but he let the dark lord continue. "You weren't on any mercy mission this time. Several transmissions were beamed by rebel spies, now I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you."

"Now look, I don't know what you're talking about! I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomat on Alderaan." "YOU ARE PART OF THE REBEL ALIENCE AND A TRAITOR! TAKE HIM AWAY!" So the stormtroopers did, the prince could not believe what just happened. He now hopes that the droid made it out of the ship in one piece, because what the Empire doesn't know is that the droid is carrying the plans to destroy the one and only Death Star. A long with a message that he has for the droid to also carry to an jedi knight that he heard from his 'father'.

….

Meanwhile back on the desert planet, Leia and Biggs were having a walk talking about the little adventures they had since the last time they saw each other. She was the most excited one to talk about her adventures.

"Thought I was gonna fly my instrugrams, it was that they busted up the sky offer pretty bad. And Owen was furious, he was grounding me for the rest of the season. You should have been there, it was fantastic!" She couldn't help but laugh at her tale, she thought it was hilarious. But Biggs didn't laugh, he thought she was going crazy. "You need to take it a little easy Leia, you may be 'the hottest bush pilot on this side of Mos Eisley'" He took a quick pause before he looked over to see her taking a huge jug out of her cup.

"But those little sky hoppers are dangerous, keep it up and WHAMMO! You can end up a dark side of a canyon wall." "Oh now look who's talking!" She was now looking up at him while he was taking a quick sip out of his cup. "You've been hanging around the Starfleet so long and being and sounding just like my uncle. You know, you're getting too soft in the city." Biggs knew what she was talking about, but they chuckled for a little bit and he pushed her out of the ground they were standing on into the lower ground that was below them.

"I've missed ya kid." "Yeah, well things hasn't been the same without you Biggs. It's been so quiet." She took a long breath before Biggs spoke, "Leia, I haven't come back just to say goodbye," she looked up at him again wondering what he was saying while he was looking at the ground "I shouldn't tell you this but you're the only I can trust." 'Where is this going?' she thought to herself. "See," He went silent for a while trying not to sound upset "I may never come back and just want someone to know."

"What are you talking about?" She was so confused at what he was saying, but he answered right away. "I made some friends at the academy, when I figured these were the central systems. We're going to jump ship and join the academy." "THE REBELLION?!" She couldn't believe what she just heard. "Quiet down! Even a bigger one than a meteor." "I'm quiet I'm quiet, you can't even hear me."

Biggs looked around them to make sure there was no one passing threw and hearing what they are talking about. "My friend has a friend on Bestine who might help us make contact." "You're crazy, the one around forever trying to find them?" "I know it's a long shot." He then put his arm around her to let her know that they better continue walking just in case. "But I know it's a long shot, but if I don't them I'll count on my own. It's what we always talked about Leia." They stopped so he can put his arms on her shoulders and look at her in the eyes "I'm not going to wait around for the Empire to draft me into service, the Rebellion is spreading! Now I want to be on the side I believe in."

"Yeah, meanwhile I'm stuck here!" She had his hands off her and walked away without looking back. Biggs followed her, "You'll get your chance to get off this planet. I'm going to the academy next term. I'm-" Leia interrupted him with a big sigh "Not likely, I had to cancel my application." Now she was upset, Biggs decided to try to cheer her up "How come?" "My uncle needs me."

"Oh brother!" He was about to turn around but Leia stopped him before he could "No I'm serious!" He thought her uncle Owen was a nut job; he wouldn't let her to do anything special. "The sand people has been getting really crazy, they even rated the outskirts of anchor-" "Come on Leia! Your uncle could hold off the sand people with one blaster."

"I know." She doesn't know what to do, where to go, and if she will even get out of the dusty planet that she's been living in for her whole life. "But we've got almost enough vaporators to make the pay off. I have to stay for one more season, I can't leave him now." She tried to walk away from Biggs again but he followed her and still tried to talk to her about it. "What good's at your uncle's work at the Empire take it over?" He put his left hand on her shoulder and she stopped just to hear what he has to say. "They've already started to nationalize Commerce and the central systems. It won't be long before your uncle is just a tenant, slaving for the greater glory of the Empire."

"No, that's not going to happen here. You said it yourself: 'The Empire won't even mess with this planet.'" "Things can change." They were silent for a minute, Leia wouldn't even look at him now. "I wish I was going," She turned to look at her friend to ask him question "Are you going to be here long?" "No, I'm leaving in the morning." Now she was completely upset, she wants to leave, she's held up for a season, and she won't see her friend any longer even though it's only been a day since he came back.

"I guess I won't see you." Biggs decided to try again with the cheering her up thing. "Maybe some day, I'll keep a look out for you." He patted her on the back, she now sounds a bit more happy then what she was a second ago. "Yeah, I'll be at the academy next season, and then who knows?" She turned around to look at him yet again "I won't be drafted by the Imperial Starfleet, that's for sure." She let out another sigh but this time threw her nose, and put out her arm for a handshake. "Take it easy buddy," Biggs returned the handshake and was shaking hands with her "You'll always be the best friend I've ever had." "So long."

They both nodded their heads and Biggs walked away to get ready for the next morning. Things were all silent now, no body around them, no noise, nothing. It was just all silent. She looked down at the ground no knowing on what to do, she decided to walk back to the militia to see how things are going.


End file.
